


Snappin' Guy

by mvernet



Category: The Man From U.N.C.L.E. (TV)
Genre: Gen, Poetry, Tribute to Napoleon Solo and Robert Vaughn
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-11-13
Updated: 2016-11-13
Packaged: 2018-08-30 20:44:01
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 136
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8548489
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mvernet/pseuds/mvernet
Summary: A Poem 
I wrote this poem years ago with Early Napoleon Solo in mind. Now I offer it as a tribute to a lovely man who will be sincerely missed.





	

Starched white shirt hanging  
Waiting for that thin blue tie.  
Hear the closet door banging,  
Here’s that groovy snappin’ guy.

One, two, three, the hair is parted.  
Side to side it’s groomed and combed.  
He will never be outsmarted  
By some chick wanting tots and home.

Flick, flick, rinse, his shaving razor  
Glides across his tight smooth chin.  
Splashing Aqua Velva, he thinks of her.  
He grows impatient for his night to begin.

He rips the plastic off his suit  
Dry cleaner tags litter the floor.  
He checks his wallet for spending loot  
This Lady is class and he isn't poor.

He lights a cigarette and trays the ash,  
Insinuates himself into pants and jacket.  
A last look in the mirror, he’ll be a smash.  
This guy’s got it all and he’s got to beat it.


End file.
